Nanjuunen, Nanbyakunen, Nansennen
by Black Freesia
Summary: -edited-Tak peduli berapa lama waktu yang berjalan hingga dia kembali. Meskipun sepuluh tahun, seratus tahun, ataupun seribu tahun kau akan tetap setia. RnR, please!


Diedit berhubung banyak kesalahan, makasih banyak buat teacupz-san atas saran-sarannya :)

Dan mudah-mudahan kesalahannya berkurang.

* * *

**Nanjuunen, Nanbyakunen, Nansennen**

(Ten Years, a Hundred years, a Thousand years)

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nanjuunen, Nanbyakunen, Nansennen © Freesia Chizu

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Angst

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : Little bit OOC (or more)

* * *

A fic for Second POV challenge

* * *

Entah itu sepuluh tahun, seratus tahun, atau seribu tahun lagi, kau harus menunggunya untuk kembali. Kau tetap setia menunggu, tak bosan-bosannya menatap pintu gerbang Konoha, berharap agar sosok itu melangkah masuk melewatinya.

Itulah kau gadis bernama Haruno Sakura yang terus menunggu laki-laki bernama Sasuke, yang entah kapan akan kembali ke Konoha atau tak pernah kembali sama sekali.

Apa tak pernah terlintas di pikiranmu untuk berhenti mengharap dia kembali? Atau tidak berpalinglah ke arah lain, carilah lelaki lain yang kau cintai selain dia.

Apa kau tak pernah lelah menunggu, menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti atau mustahil?

* * *

Entah itu sepuluh tahun, seratus tahun, atau seribu tahun lagi kau akan berhenti menangis untuknya. Miris jika melihat kau yang saat siang hari menampilkan senyuman secerah matahari, selalu menangis tiap malam karenanya. Setiap malam, air matamu terus menetes bagai hujan deras. Kau terus menangis namun tak ada niat untuk menghapus air matamu, hanya membiarkan air matamu mengering dengan sendiri. Apa air matamu, kau persembahkan untuknya?

* * *

Entah itu sepuluh tahun, seratus tahun, atau seribu tahun lagi kau masih tetap mencintainya. Sebenarnya dari sisi mana yang membuatmu menyukainya? Apakah dari tatapan onyx dinginnya, sikap dinginnya, atau dari wajah dinginnya?

Kau yang selalu mencintai lelaki yang selalu memberikan kesan dingin padamu hingga rela menderita deminya.

Bahkan kau sendiri memutuskan untuk terus, terus, dan terus mencintainya. Kau tak mengapa jika kalian berdua tak bisa bersatu, tak mengapa jika kalian tak bisa berjalan berdampingan di jalan yang sama, tak mengapa jika dia tak mencintaimu.

Namun kau berbohong, karena jauh di lubuk hatimu kau sangat, sangat, sangat menginginkan dia mencintaimu.

Namun meski begitu, kau tahu diri dengan tidak menampakkan secara nyata keinginanmu. Cukup melihat dia dengan punggungnya yang tegap dengan gagahnya berjalan, bagimu itu saja sudah cukup.

* * *

Matahari telah menampakkan dirinya, membiarkan sinarnya menyusup lewat ventilasi jendela untuk membangunkan penduduk desa yang masih terperangkap dalam dunia mimpinya.

Kau yang sedari tadi bangun hanya menatap langit di pagi hari, tak perlu repot-repot matahari menyusupkan sinarnya ke ventilasi jendelamu karena kamu selalu bangun sebelum matahari nampak.

Kau melangkah menuju rumah sakit Konoha –tempat kau bekerja- menyapa setiap orang yang kau kenal dengan senyuman hangatmu, kau menipu mereka dengan senyumanmu padahal saat ini hati tak bisa tersenyum karena kau gundah memikirkannya –Sasuke.

Niatmu yang ingin menuju rumah sakit kau batalkan, kau berbalik arah menuju suatu tempat.

* * *

Kau tiba di tempat itu, sebuah penjara, tempat untuk para pembunuh, pencuri, bahkan pengkhianat.

Temanmu Naruto telah berhasil membawanya kembali ke Konoha, namun para petinggi desa tak semudah itu memaafkannya maka dari itu sembari memutuskan hukuman apa yang pantas untuk seorang pengkhianat, mereka mengurungnya di penjara. Satu harapan telah terkabul yaitu dia kembali, tapi tetap saja ada hal yang membuatmu gundah ;hukuman apa yang akan dia terima?

Dengan jantung berdebar tak karuan kau menunggu kedatangannya, tak tahu mengapa hari ini kau ingin bertemu dengannya padahal kau belum menyiapkan satu pun kalimat untuk diucapkan.

"Nona Haruno-san, anda diperkenankan berbincang-bincang dengan Uchiha Sasuke sebentar," petugas penjara mengizinkan kalian berbicara sebentar.

Dengan angkuhnya dia duduk dihadapanmu, tak memperdulikan wajahmu yang kebingungan menyusun kata untuk diucapkan.

"Sa- Sasuke-kun, apa kabar?" sedikit basa-basi untuk menghilangkan suasana tegang yang melanda dirimu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawabnya datar.

Kau mengernyitkan keningmu bingung, 'seperti yang kau lihat jawabnya', namun kau bingung bagaimana keadaannya, tak ada ekspresi sedih, atau gelisah dikurung di penjara.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanyanya langsung.

Kau berpikir sejenak, mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk dijadikan alasan namun, sepertinya gagal.

"Ah... itu-"

Kau masih bingung mencari jawabanan yang tepat. Sesulit itukah mencari jawaban?

"Kau mengkhawatirkan aku?" tanyanya datar.

"Mungkin," jawabmu.

"Mungkin?" dia tak mengerti jawabanmu tadi.

"Ah... soalnya aku tidak mengerti, kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin bertemumu. Tiba-tiba saja kakiku melangkah ke sini, dan hatiku mengatakan aku harus ke sini," akhirnya kau mengatakan dengan jujur. Lebih baik jujur daripada mencari-cari alasan yang tak jelas.

"Rupanya kau masih peduli padaku ya? Padahal aku telah mengkhianatimu, dan meninggalkanmu bertahun-tahun," dia menatapmu dengan tatapan sedih. Tak pernah terbayang olehmu dia menatap dengan tatapan demikian.

"Tentu saja karena kau 'kan temanku dan aku-"

Kau ragu untuk mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya, kau takut mengatakannya, takut jika ditolak karena kalimat itu adalah kalimat pernyataan cintamu.

Kau memalingkan wajahmu darinya, lalu menatapnya kembali, menatap mata onyxnya berusaha mencari apa yang berada dalam tatapan pemilik mata onyx tersebut.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu."

Kau terperangah kaget mendengar pengakuannya, berusaha menyakinkan dirimu bahwa ini bukan mimpi, kau mencubit lenganmu, ternyata sakit, dan berarti yang kau alami nyata.

"Apa? Ta- tadi Sasuke-kun mengatakan apa?" kau meminta dia mengulang perkataannya hanya untuk menyakinkan tadi itu adalah kenyataan.

"Jangan membuatku mengulangi perkataanku! Aku mencintaimu. Apa itu sudah cukup jelas?" ulangnya.

Sadar atau tidak kau membuka mulut sedikit –menandakan kau kaget- wajahmu memerah semerah tomat kesukaannya.

Setelah terperangkap dalam ruang ketidakpercayaan akhirnya kau terbebas juga, yang mana artinya kau percaya ini benar-benar kenyataan.

Air matamu menetes jatuh, kau tak pernah menyangka perasaanmu terbalas. Dengan perlahan dia menghapus air matamu. Mata onyxnya bertemu dengan mata emeraldmu kini kau dapat menangkap apa yang ada di dalam tatapannya yaitu, kau. Tidak ada yang lain hanya kau.

"A- aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun. Sangat mencintaimu."

Akhirnya kau mampu mengatakannya juga.

Pelan-pelan dia mendekatimu, membiarkan wajah kalian menjadi dekat, hingga akhirnya dia menyatukan bibir kalian dalam sebuah ciuman, kau hanya membalas lembut ciumannya.

Merasa oksigen yang kalian miliki hampir habis, kalian melepaskan ciuman kalian.

Wajahmmu memerah, dan terasa panas, kau baru saja berciuman dengannya. Tak pernah terbayangkan kau berciuman dengannya, terlebih lagi tadi itu adalah ciuman pertamamu.

Senyap . Hening. Sunyi. Kata-kata itu memiliki arti yang sama yang menjelaskan keadaan kalian sekarang, diam tanpa kata.

"Tapi, kenapa Sasuke-kun tiba-tiba mengatakan perasaanmu padaku?" kau bertanya, membuka topik agar tak terjadi keheningan antara kalian berdua.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya sebelum aku tidak dapat melihatmu lagi," jawabnya.

"Maksud Sasuke-kun?" kau heran dengan jawabannya tadi.

"Petinggi desa telah memutuskan hukumanku, hukumanku adalah penjara 10 tahun," jelasnya.

Lagi-lagi kau terperangah, air matamu kembali mengalir. Kau bertanya-tanya mengapa 'Tuhan kejam padamu? Baru saja kau bertemu dengannya, baru saja kau mengetahui dia juga mencintaimu, namun mengapa Tuhan harus memisahkan kalian lagi?

Apa ini artinya kau harus menunggu lagi? Apa kau tak muak terus menunggu?

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke waktumu telah habis, sekarang kau harus kembali ke selmu," petugas penjara harus memisahkan waktu bersama kalian.

Kau menatap punggungnya yang tegak itu yang perlahan mulai menjauh.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggilmu, bagaimanapun juga kau harus mengatakan yang selama ini ingin kau katakan padanya. Bukan pernyataan cinta lagi namun, pernyataan kesetiaanmu.

Dia menoleh, yang berarti dia mau mendengarkannya.

"Meskipun sepuluh tahun, seratus tahun, ataupun seribu tahun aku akan tetap setia menunggu Sasuke-kun. Meskipun seribu tahun, seratus tahun, ataupun beribu tahun aku tetap akan mencintaimu," akhirnya terucap juga.

Dia hanya tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Aku pun begitu. Meskipun sepuluh tahun, seratus tahun, ataupun seribu tahun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Karenanya tunggulah aku! Aku pasti akan kembali padamu."

Kau awalnya tak percaya karena dia yang dingin itu mengatakan hal itu, namun akhirnya kau percaya juga.

Kau memandang punggungnya yang kian menjauh. Kau menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Sasuke-kun, aku pasti akan menunggumu," serumu.

Tak ada respon darinya, namun di balik punggungnya yang membelakangimu dia tersenyum meski hanya senyuman tipis.

* * *

Itulah dirimu, gadis yang tak pernah bosan menunggu orang yang kau cintai kembali padamu.

Tak peduli berapa lama waktu yang berjalan hingga dia kembali.

Meskipun sepuluh tahun, seratus tahun, ataupun seribu tahun, kau akan tetap setia.

* * *

**The end**

* * *

Kata-kata terakhir itu saya ubah soalnya kaya rancu gitu. Dan maaf terlalu banyak kesalahan, mengingat deadline challengenya yang sebentar lagi berakhir, membuat saya tergesa-gesa.


End file.
